


Carriage Trade

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fellatio, Harpaxophilia, M/M, costume porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin's ride from the station to Hogwarts is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carriage Trade

After the excitement of the long train journey the newly appointed Professor Remus Lupin was grateful that he was not expected to share the carriage that would take him on the last few miles to Hogwarts Castle with his new students. He needed time to relax and prepare himself for the work ahead of him – and the inevitable meeting with his fellow teachers, including his old classmate, and fellow Order member, Severus Snape.

He was half-dozing as the carriage rumbled through a small wood where the leaves were already beginning to turn to autumnal gold, so he jumped when the vehicle lurched to a halt under the spell thrown by the figure who emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Stand and deliver! Your Galleons or your life?"

Lupin looked down the length of the threatening wand, and smiled. Almost the last thing that he had expected was to find himself the victim of attempted highway robbery. All thoughts of the long-delayed dinner while Dumbledore gave his traditional introductory speech and the new students were Sorted, and his subsequent occupation of his new quarters were banished. This abrupt encounter promised a much more exciting evening.

The rider, mounted on a black thestral half as tall again as the ones which drew the carriage, might have ridden from the pages of an Eighteenth Century romance rather than the shadows of the surrounding trees. Although there was no moon tonight (a fact for which Lupin was grateful, otherwise, wand or no, he might have terminally ended this encounter before it became truly interesting) the light from the carriage lamps sparked off every detail of the rider's costume. The tricorn hat, trimmed with silver braid sat on hair black as a raven's wing that curled below the broad shoulders. Black eyes glinted above a plain silk mask tented over a hooked nose to conceal mouth and chin. His full-skirted riding coat was of deep green velvet, frogged with more silver braid at collar, chest and the turn of the wide open cuffs, from which a fall of ivory lace, matching that at his throat, spilled over the long fingers that held the wand unerringly in place.

"Well?" The highwayman's voice was impatient.

"I regret that I am only an impecunious schoolmaster. I have no money, so it seems that you will have to be content with my life."

Beneath the mask the man smiled and his eyes glittered as he edged his mount closer to the carriage. "Are you sure that you have nothing else you can offer me?"

Lupin took a breath. He was thrilled by the unexpected encounter, and by the proximity of his attacker. Thrilled and aroused.

"Quite sure," he said.

The man's stirrup was level with the carriage door now, and Lupin found himself gazing with anticipation at the chased leather of his tall riding boot, and the polished steel of his spur for a fraction of a second before the man kicked his foot free of the stirrup and dismounted directly unto the well of the carriage. The vehicle rocked on its springs as the highwayman balanced himself, his wand still pointed at Lupin's heart.

"Well then," he said, "It seems that I must take your life. I do hope that you will make it worth my while. Remove your boots and your trousers."

This last command was issued with such confidence that Lupin found himself half-undressed before he had properly realised what he was doing. "I'm afraid that they're not worth much," he said, stepping out of the trousers and scooping them up to present to his assailant. The highwayman brushed the offer aside with a gesture.

"I have no interest in the packaging," he said. "It's the contents that concern me. His gaze was now unmistakably on the erection that Lupin could not hide, and a moment later his hand was there too. The eyes above the mask widened in satisfaction at what he felt. "Hmm. It seems that your 'life' will be worth taking."

The touch, through the light fabric of Lupin's underpants, was firm and knowing. If he had not already been aroused from the thrill of the robbery that touch, and the all too familiar scent of the other man, would have brought him to this state. Even without the heightened senses of the wolf he would have recognised that smell.

"Severus? What are you doing?"

For answer the highwayman sheathed his wand and tossed his hat onto the seat beside Lupin. The seated man shuddered as the long feather brushed his thigh. The touch was brief, and overwhelmed almost immediately as Snape used the hands thus freed to divest Lupin of his undergarments before returning to his task. "Taking your life," he said. "Or at least, your seed; which amounts to the same thing."

Lupin growled a response, as much to the long fingers working his cock and balls as the sensuous brush of the fine lace and soft velvet of the other man's cuffs across his thighs. His own fingers gripped the worn leather of the edge of the seat, crushing the feather unheeded as, with a jingle of spurs, Snape knelt in the well of the carriage, pulled down his mask, and added the stimulation of his tongue to that of his fingers.

Lupin made an inarticulate sound as lips and teeth closed around him, warmth and wetness drawing him to hardness, and to finally spill his life down the highwayman's throat as an orgasm that owed as much to the thrill of feigned robbery as of fellatio rocketed through him. 

When the fireworks finally fizzled to drifting smoke, and Lupin could again think clearly he reached out a hand to the buttons of the other man's breeches to reciprocate. His fingers were knocked away as Snape stood, braced against the swaying of the still-moving carriage.

"We don't have time," he said. Behind him the castle that was their destination loomed against the twilight sky. Lupin watched as the man drew his mask back up, settled his coat around him and swept his hat back onto his head before, with movement so fluid that it might have been assisted by magic, he leapt from the carriage onto the back of his waiting thestral and wrenched the animal away from the carriage.

"Come to my quarters after the feast," he said, "And we will discuss the rest of your payment then."

Before Lupin could reply he had set his spurs to his mount and, with a rattle of leathery wings, the beast took to the skies and vanished in the direction of the castle.

Lupin reached for his discarded clothes and dressed thoughtfully. This was going to be a very interesting term.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Daily Deviant com May 2011. I owe Alfred Noyes a debt for his imagery in _The Highwayman_.


End file.
